Larsonator
"There was a note that just said 'Larsonator' near me, so that's what they called me." -Larsonator to Jysella Coldstalker on a mission to Rhen Var. Larsonator was a Togruta Jedi Knight and underground swoop racer during the Clone Wars. He was trained under Jedi Master Shaak Ti and led Jedi Temple Security, the protectors of the Jedi Temple. Padawan Years Larsonator and Shaak Ti worked very well together. It may have been because they were both Togrutas. They very rarely got in any arguments. Sure, there was occasional bickering on boring trips and such. But Shaak Ti was not the kind of Master that let their student do whatever the wanted, and Larsonator sometimes got annoyed by that. Most of the battles Larsonator and Shaak Ti were involved in were just your typical battles. Actually, all of them were. During his years of training, Larsonator wore a non-traditional combination of clothing for a Padawan. He wore the standard Jedi tunic, but it had a green and yellow camouflage pattern. He had dark green pants and boots. His orange-bladed lightsaber was noted for being similar to the one Obi-Wan Kenobi used when he was a Padawan, which made it easy to use and control. Toward the end of his training time, he was getting anxious to become a Jedi Knight. Shaak Ti was a great trainer, but she was not a fan of his laid-back approach to things. When she wanted to sit down for days and meditate, he wanted to visit and do anything else. What Larsonator felt was his biggest gain during his time as a Padawan was a great skillset in lightsaber dueling. He and his Master would constantly be in the Training Room having mock duels, and he would often defeat her in the late stages of his training. Swoop Racing Larsonator always had an interest in going fast, and he discovered the swoop racing scene early in his Padawan days. He knew Shaak Ti would never approve of such activities, so he had to keep it on the down low. He build himself a custom swoop bike made of custom parts from various dealers that sponsored the races. It only took a couple of seasons for him to rise to the top of the leaderboard on a consistent basis. Skilled racers would come and go but the championship usually came down to Larsonator, a clone trooper who called himself Lightning, and a Zabrak named Tivana Skye. Lars and Tivana got along well at the track, but he knew they could never communicate away from the track in order to keep his identity in tact. Though his Jedi duties did not always allow him to compete for the official championship, he always picked up other swoop races on other worlds when he could. The Clone Wars Begun, the Clone War Has Larsonator was granted the rank of Jedi Knight just days before the Battle Of Geonosis. Therefore, he did not have much time for this honor to sink in before he and the rest of the Jedi were thrown into action. He was deployed to Geonosis without warning, but he was highly anticipating the task ahead of him. Larsonator did not have any troops deployed with him. He went alone on a private shuttle. He had not met any Clone Troopers until he arrived at his position on the surface. He was situated in a small temporary command center with a complete readout of everything happening in the battle. He immediately realized that these soldiers were not just clones, but they were people. When the Grand Army of the Republic arrived on Coruscant to regroup, many Jedi were assigned legions of Clone Troopers to assist them in many inevitable battles with the Separatists. At this time, every group of troops looked nearly identical. A bunch of men in completely white armor, along with a commander who had small accents of color. Larsonator's commander was CT-1138. He has green markings throughout his armor, and Larsonator immediately sensed that this would turn out to be a good group. Larsonator was curious about what his first role in the new war would be. When he got back to the Jedi Temple, he was told that he and his squad had been assigned to the Jedi Temple Security. He was given rights to complete leadership and management of the security forces in and around the Temple. A couple days later, Larsonator put in a request for more clones for his squad. While none had died walking around the building, there were simply not enough men to patrol the huge area. His request was met, but not in a way he expected. The next day, he was introduced to a human Jedi Knight named Siff Wutzkie. She had light-colored skin, stood at about 1.7 meters, and had black hair that came down a little past her shoulders. She and her squad had apparently been assigned to help with the Jedi Temple Security squad. She also had a Padawan, a Pantoran named Sarina Taay. Although she was much younger, she equaled Siff's height. Larsonator and Siff usually enjoyed hanging around the Jedi Temple talking about news and just having a good time. Being in the same building all the time, there really wasn't much else to do. Siff had become a General in Jedi Temple Security. Larsonator had set some new rules in the squad. Siff had been known to usually follow any rules. But she decided to change the squad message, which was a coded transmission that went out to all squad members daily. This broke the most important of these new rules. Larsonator had no choice but to demote her back to a lower rank in the squad. Siff did not appreciate this at all. She did not understand that the rules were a serious matter, even for her. She didn't expect Larsonator to get so mad over something so easily reversible. Nevertheless, she continued to serve her position. However, her and Larsonator rarely spoke to each other after this. The quarrel between Larsonator and Siff would not have many immediate effects on either of them. To Larsonator's delight, he was informed that he would soon be participating in missions away from the Jedi Temple. His squad of troops would go with him. As part of this move, Sarina Taay had been awarded the rank of Jedi Knight. Siff would become the leader of Jedi Temple Security and more soldiers had been assigned to the squad. Back to Geonosis Larsonator's first of many assignments was to assist in the Second Battle of Geonosis. He and his squad would fly in to assist in the battle to destroy the new Separatist weapons factory. His squad was excited to finally see some action. He was too, but he had never been the best pilot. Luckily, the entry went well and the battle was on. After the initial assault, there were no more droids to be seen. Looking around, all they saw were sand and huge rock formations. That wasn't the worst of it. A sandstorm suddenly began that forced them to take shelter in a small cave structure nearby. No communications were working and they did not want to attempt getting to their ships. When the sandstorm ended, the sun had set and risen again. Everyone started toward where they thought they had left their ships. The found the right spot, but the ships were destroyed. Well, most of them. One appeared to be fine, but it was a Y-Wing, so only two people could be inside it. Larsonator volunteered to fly out and find the Republic fleet. What he found was not good. He saw no Republic ships immediately, and he had low fuel so he couldn't do an extensive search. He sent out a signal and got a reply, but it was not audible. He had to go back to his squad. Understandably, they were very disappointed. If the Republic even heard their signal, if would likely be days before they got back. This was a bad time for the squad. The commander, now calling himself GreenFox, shared what food he had, but it was very little. Larsonator was trying hard not to lose confidence that they would be rescued. A week later, Republic ships arrived. The squad was happy, but most of them were either too tired or ill to show it. Seven troopers had died, and most of the others were sick. Larsonator hated seeing his men go through this, but he knew he would see worse things as the war went on. Deployed to Umbara Larsonator was deployed to Umbara after the actual battle was over. A few weeks after General Pong Krell had been killed, more Seperatist and Umbaran forces had been discovered by Republic spies. Larsonator was part of the task force sent to clear them out. The work started with the heavily fortified Umbaran Airfield. Larsonator, GreenFox, and a few more Clone Troopers cleared out the inside, while the rest wiped out the remaining forces on the surface. There were also heavy cannons that could not be destroyed with traditional blasters, but GreenFox had an idea. When they finished clearing out the inside, he and Larsonator stole two Umbaran Hover Tanks and took out the heavy cannons. They would then proceed to destroy the Hover Tanks. They then moved on to an area occupied by Trandoshan Pirates led by the infamous Captain Dheeb. They were not very skilled in combat so they were wiped out within a matter of minutes. But GreenFox had overheard a few of them talking about an escaped Rancor. So the hunt was on. The next day, after getting some rest, Larsonator sent out a search party for the Rancor. They found it after a few hours of looking. It looked nothing like they expected. It was ice white with touches of blue and silver. It took quite a while for the squad to take him out. But they finally got the job done and headed back to the base. Apparently the Seperatists had found out about their precense, because they started sending in ships full of droids. They scattered across a large portion of Umbara. But they were taken care of in a couple days. Larsonator thought his work on Umbara was done, but he was just getting started. Just a few days after taking out the Seperatist forces, Larsonator was made aware of underground bunkers occupies by Seperatist and Umbaran forces. This was apparently where some had retreated to during the initial assault. The codenames for these bunkers were Grek, Usk, and Krill. The work would start with Bunker Grek. Clearing out Bunker Grek turned out to be easier than anticipated. Not many troops were lost and it didn't take too long either. At the end, the squad met up with the Umbaran General known as Ennodius. He was the toughest of them all and had a different strategy. But the work was over when he was finished off by a surprise attack from behind as Larsonator gave the final blow. The next day brought Bunker Usk. This turned out to be the shortest and easiest of all the bunkers, taking only about ten minutes. They were met at the end by General Farr-Nees but they made short work of him. It was time to move on to the final bunker, the one known as Krill. This one was occupied by Umbarans, Seperatists, and Trandoshans. The Trandoshans were still not very combat-ready and were taken care of quickly. Rather than an Umbaran General at the end, there were three Trandoshans. These seemed to be the only ones trained for combat. The first two were taken care of fairly easily, but the Commander was the toughest. He had some kind of weapon that would not be cut through by a lightsaber. So the battle was on. All of the Clone Troopers were moving out, and Larsonator and the Trandoshan Commander were the only beings in the bunker. As the figh went on, Larsonator noticed that this Trandoshan was very skilled in the arts of swordfighting. Larsonator started to worry for himself as he began to grow tired. He lost his concentration for one second, and this mistake would end the fight. He felt a painful blow to his arms, and as he looked down, he saw that his forearms were no longer attached to his body. He had to get out of here. He saw an air vent directly above him. Calling upon the Force, he lept just high enough and into the vent system. He would have to take care of this Trandoshan another time. By this time Larsonator was ready to leave Umbara. He had been there for weeks. He had lost his lightsaber, valuable time at the Temple, and his forearms. It had taken him a while to get used to the cybernetic replacements. But then he sensed something through the Force. It was just the smallest tremor, but he knew it couldn't be ignored. So he went on yet another search. What he found stunned him and he could not believe he had not seen it before. It looked like an Ancient Sith Academy. He could not believe what was inside. There were hundreds of Sith Acolytes. However, he could tell they were not very well trained, because he made surprisingly quick work of them. He happened to venture onto a room where he met a training droid. Each time he would defeat one, another would come out. After defeating four, he continued on. Soon enough he met a Sith named Varad Zagg. He made fairly quick work of him as well. Around a couple more corners, he saw him. Darth Maul was standing in a room not very far away. He could sense that Maul had sensed him. He started walking toward the room. He had a very bad feeling about this. Darth Maul already had his lightsaber activated. Larsonator stared into his eyes. He activated his twin orange lightsabers. The fight had begun. It was the most intense fight Larsonator had ever been in. He called upon the Force to help him react as quick as he needed to. He could tell Maul was getting worn out. But then Maul ran to the end of the room, and Savage Opress stepped out of the shadows. Larsonator knew he had to defeat him as quick as possible so Maul could not fully regain his strength. But Opress proved more powerful than Larsonator had anticipated. But he became tired very quickly and started fighting very recklessly through his anger. Before he could be defeated, he got away. Darth Maul was obviously ready, because he came running full speed at Larsonator. He barely had any time to react. But he could tell Maul was not as ready as he thought. He lunged with his lightsaber toward Larsonator's neck, but Larsonator caught him by surprise. He grabbed Maul's wrist and twisted it. Maul's lightsaber fell right out of his hand and right next to Larsonator's foot. Perfect. He used Force Lightning and cought Maul by surprise once again. He then shoved Darth Maul into a small lava pool and got away through a secret door he had noticed when he got in. Darth Maul would have to defeat him another time. Mission to Glacier Base "Where's my parachute?!" '' ''"The Force, duh." '' -Jysella Coldstalker and Larsonator just before evacuating a damaged Republic Gunship above Rhen Var. Shortly after returning from Umbara, Larsonator was informed another assignment that might, in fact, be more dangerous. He was to go with a gruop of hired Jedi and Clones to counter a Seperatist assault on Rhen Var. The gruop consisted of himself, Jysella Coldstalker, Randy Vos, and CC-341, also known as "Black Shot." The mission briefing was held byAmnerys, a good friend of Larsonator. Three of the members of the group were on time, all except for Jysella. She was brought in by a Clone transport from Tatooine. When she came in, Larsonator greeted her by just a simple tip of his hat. Amnerys began the briefing by explaining the mission, saving introductions for last. "Alright, men...and woman," Amnerys began to say, "You may have heard about the assault on Rhen Var." Amnerys pointed to the large screen, which showed the outline of a Republic base, with large red flickering dots on certain areas. "At around 0700, distress signals were sent from this location." That was all Larsonator heard, for he decided to just figure it out himself by looking at the display on the screen. He got it down just before the display changed, showing all four of the group members. Larsonator knew all of them fairly well, besides Black Shot. Being busy with the war, he really didn't get to talk with much Clones besides his own. Amnerys wished the group luck and they all headed for a Venator cruiser. It took over a day for the flight to reach Rhen Var. When they were just reaching the planet on a gunship, Jysella brought up a popular question. "So, Lars, why do they call you Larsonator?" "Well, according to my master, my parents were killed and I was kept in a closet for days until Republic troops found me," Larsonator stated, not in his usual cheery voice, "There was a note that just said 'Larsonator' near me, so that's what they called me." "We've been hit with something!" Black Shot yelled after a large boom shook the gunship. Another shot fired and hit the right wing. The only option was to jump down to the surface. Jysella hesitated for a moment and said "Where's my parachute!?" Larsonator responded by saying "The Force, duh." They all got off safely except for the pilot, who went down with the ship. There was a long journey ahead. The journey was very long and seemed to just keep on getting longer. After what seemed like forever, they finally reached a deserted temple. Jysella whispered to Larsonator "Man, this place is creepy." Larsonator nodded. It was dark and destroyed. Drawings on the walls portrayed war, terror, fear, and destruction. A large booming sound suddenly shook the whole temple. Then a silence and a horrific laugh. The same voice then said "Playtime's over!" Two lightsabers activated. All three of the Jedi showed intense fear in their eyes. The source of the voice turned out to be Leumas Lietletsknif, who soon started killing off Black Shot's troopers. They all started firing but were soon met my a barrage of lasers from the enemy. These seemed to be coming from a droid known as "Charlie." Larsonator and Jysella blocked the blaster bolts while Randy and Black Shot attacked Leumas. But Larsonator soon got bored of deflecting lasers and rushed toward Charlie. Jysella screamed "No, Lars!" but it was too late. Larsonator had already stabbed his lightsaber into Charlie's chest. Catching Larsonator by surprise, Charlie just looked at the lightsaber and chuckled. Then he grabbed Larsonator and threw him hard into a wall. Charlie then removed the lightsaber from his chest and walked toward Jysella. She started firing her pistols but it was no use. Charlie disappeared into a blue blur and sped through the clones. The few clones that survived were critically injured. Larsonator was on the ground unconscious. Luemas then stood up and started laughing again. He then challenged Randy and Jysella to "a two-on-two saber fight, take no prisoners, leave no stone unturned, no holds barred, all-out warfare." The two Jedi just stood side-by-side, lightsabers drawn. Larsonator started to wake up with everyone else. Charlie was knocked out and Leumas was assumed dead, so Larsonator just grabbed his lightsaber from next to Charlie. The group decided it was time to get out. But on their way out, Leumas emerged from the rubble burying him. He was never dead after all. But only he knew that. The heroes continued down dark hallways in the temple. "Man, when are we going to get there?" Larsonator asked aloud. "I hope we're not lost," Jysella repiled. But then Slash pointed to a crack in the wall. Everyone saw a beacon of light coming through. Upon further examination, they determined that it was the Republic base. The problem was that it was surrounded by droids. "So, now what?" Jysella asked, looking onto the base. "Guess we just attack," Larsonator said. "Time to kick some Sith," Randy chuckled as he drew his saber and walked down the snow-covered cliff. A Battle Droid asked them to halt, but Jysella shot it right in the head. The rest of the droids were also no problem and within minutes they were just piles of smoking parts. The problem was getting through the base without being noticed. Slash handed them small discs which he said were holoprojectors. However, he said they could glitch out or short circuit at any time and advised caution. When they approached a patrolling droid, Jysella said they were just patrolling and was told to carry on. She replied by saying "Robert, robert." Randy said "Nice going, genius! You almost gave away our identity!" Jysella said "Hey, watch it!" and Randy yelled "Next time, don't screw up!" Larsonator patted Jysella on the back and said "Hey, it's alright. He just woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag, that's all." Jysella just stomped angrily into the base. The holoprojectors didn't go long with out having glitches. When Jysella was taking orders from Darth Ryu, he said "Last time I checked, battle droids were not equipped with backside protection..." She turned around to see that her back side was not covered by the holoprojector. Larsonator tried to help her, saying "It's nothing really, sir." This turned out to be just the time that his voice disguiser stopped working. "You aren't droids!" Ryu shouted, "You're Jedi! And clones! In my house!" Emperor Snake jumped up and activated his double-bladed lightsaber as Ryu activated his dual darksabers. The group of heroes ran down a hallway and ended in a room full of battle droids. They put down their weapons and were ordered to go outside immediately. Another droid suddenly knocked down his fellow droids and revealed himself to be the Rupublic bounty hunter Vareel Kelvor. After introducing himself, he opened a closet and out came a group of Clone Troopers led by Commander GreenFox. It had been a while since he and Larsonator had seen each other, but their reunion was short as they quickly got back to he mission. Vareel showed a holoprojection of the base. "There's a control room in the north side of the building," he explained. "There's a failsafe self-destruct button that will delete all data in the base and destroy the facility with in five minutes." Loud footsteps were suddenly heard coming from behind the door. Jysella whispered for everyone to be silent but it was too late. Charlie's fist smashed throught he door. Leumas was at his side and drew his lightsabers just before a large metal plate smashed on his head. Charlie turned, but too late and his body fell to the ground. Behind him was a man in Sith and Mandalorian armor that turned out to be the bounty hunter Gunn Wrathspan. The heroes made their way down the hallway toward the control room, ready to fight. They found the control room, full of hologram tables, panels, computers, and other various electronics. There was a large red button with red blinking arrows on it that read in yellow font, "PRESS ME AND GO BOOM." Vareel volunteered to press it but soon Ryu walked in and Snake, Thrask, Cay and Kane activated their double-bladed lightsabers. Ryu successfully knocked everyone unconcious except Larsonator and Jysella. Jysella took on Ryu while Larsonator took on all the other Sith. Ryu was knocked unconcious but the other Sith had Larsonator at their mercy. Holding his lightsaber at Larsonator's neck, he threatened to kill him if Jysella didn't surrender. Randy suddenly knocked Kane out and the rest of the bounty hunters and clones attcked the other Sith. Randy helped Larsonator up with relief and shock. Jysella punched the self-destruct button. Right as the group was about to leave, a blaster bolt whizzed by Black Shot's head and hit Slash, killing him instantly. It was Charlie, Leumas at his side once again. He and the Jedi all activated their lightsabers. Larsonator attacked Leumas with Jysella but was blocked by Luemas's other lightsaber. After a minute of fierce battle, the heroes came back together. Leumas battled Randy and Larsonator while Jysella took on Charlie. After misfire by Charlie, the heroes were able to casually walk away to the hangar. Unfortunately, Ryu had awakened and he, Leumas and Charlie activated their lightsabers and ran toward the heroes. Back on Courscant, Amnerys started to worry about the team as they had been gone for two days and made no contact. She sent Team Gamma, led by three Jedi, to see what they could do. Soon after, a clone alerted her to a signal coming from the base. Data was being erased. There was also a timer counting down to the destruction of the base. There was one minute left. As the Sith attacked, Larsonator told Jysella and the rest of the team to leave. It took some persuasion but he finally got them to get into their gunship and leave. "You won't be forgotten, Lars," Jysella whispered as the gunship took off, a tear in her eye. Ryu was the one to battle Larsonator and had him pinned to the ground. "The base will self-destruct in three...two...one...Malfuntion, malfunction." As Ryu was celebrating the fact that he would stay alive, Larsonator jumped up and sliced his leg off. Larsonator ran toward the control room as the other Sith left on a gunship. Ryu made it there, only to see Larsonator working on the wires to the self-destruct console. Ryu propelled himself toward Larsonator, attempting to strike him, but Larsonator rolled out of the way. Ryu flew into the console and fell down again, but leapt back up onto his one good foot. "I'll kill you!" he shouted as he started to electrocute Larsonator with force lightning. He screamed in pain while crawling toward the wires of the self-destruct console. Ryu lost his balance and fell over, temporarily stopping the barrage of lightning. Larsonator ran toward the console and continued to work with the wires. Ryu quickly used the force to propel himself into a chair near a console and shot a barrage of force lightning at Larsonator. The Togruta screamed, but the lightning kick-started the console back up, restarting the timer back to 1 minute. "Yes!" Larsonator yelled, but Ryu came over, kneeling on his one good leg and his saber drawn. He stabbed Larsonator in the gut. Ryu continued to stab Larsonator, causing the Jedi to scream in agony. Blood started to pour from Lars's body until it stopped moving. He was still somehow breathing, but very heavily and with pain in each breathe he took. "No use in killing him," Ryu said, "My time is almost done." Footsteps were suddenly heard and in came Team Gamma. Ryu thought quickly and said he was Randy Vos and the team believed him. The got him and Larsonator onto their gunship and took off as the base exploded. The mission was complete. The gunship landed into the Jedi Temple hangar, where Amnerys and a couple of other clone troopers were waiting. Out of the ship came Jysella, Randy, Gunn, Vareel, Black Shot, Greenfox, and Swoop, all safe and sound. "I guess all the minor clone troopers were killed," she observed, "But, where's Larsonator?" There was a long, silent pause, where it seemed like the world had stopped for a second. "He sacrificed himself to ensure the mission went as planned," sighed a saddened Vareel. Amnerys covered her mouth, shocked at the news that her best soldier had fallen in battle. "Are you sure he's dead?" Amnerys asked, a slight tone of fear in her voice. "Actually, no," Randy responded, "We weren't there to see if he ever got out of the base. But considering the large explosion we saw from our position, there's a slim chance." "Well, at least he went out a hero's death," Amnerys stated, sadness in her voice, "I'm sorry..." She dismissed herself and ran toward the exit. The rest of the team started toward the Officers Club. Shortly after the Battle of Coruscant, Team Gamma approached the Jedi Temple. They felt a disturbance in the Force and realized "Randy" was not actually Randy. Ryu choked all of the clones at once and got into the cockpit. He started toward the Jedi Temple on a suicide crash course. The gunship crashed through the wall of the Officers Club. The stage, arcade, tables and other objects were destroyed. Ryu jumped out of the smoke with his lightsabers drawn. Without attacking anyone except for one clone trooper, he ran away after telling Jysella, "Your boyfriend is still alive." Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked toward the gunship. Just as she began to crack the door open, clone troopers entered the room and opened fire on the Jedi. The gunship went plummeting to the ground. Behind The Scenes * The story of Larsonator is based upon my Clone Wars Adventures character of the same name. Jedi Temple Security was the squad I started in the game that GreenFox, Sarina Taay and Lady Sif were actually a part of. Sif did actually leave the squad for a while and then completely disappeared from the game. I gave Sarina some tips on lightsaber dueling when she first joined. We were always chasing after Xalandra Nova and her followers. The Geonosis Saga took me ''forever to get through. So a lot of the events in the story are loosely based on things that actually happened in the game. * Between my original creation and comeback creation of Jedi Temple Security, I spent a long time in Survivors of the Siege. SaiTorr put together a great group of people and the squad events were always a ton of fun. I was incredibly honored to be promoted to the rank of General toward the end of the squad's one-year run. I have a couple ideas on how to incorporate them into this story but I just haven't nailed it down yet. * The Glacier Base section is completely based off of Ryu's fan fiction "Clone Wars Adventures Heroes." Unfortunately he seems to have deleted in from fanfiction.net but it was a really awesome story with a ton of people from the CWA Forums. I did my best to adapt it exactly how it was but from Larsonator's perspective. Thanks Ryu for all the fun memories. Appearances *Clone Wars Adventures *Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki *Clone Wars Adventures Forums *Clone Wars Adventures Heroes (A Darth Ryu Story) *Clone Wars Adventures Wiki *Clone Wars Adventures Emulator *Custom CWA Card Assault Cards *Custom CWA Vintage Action Figure Cards *Darth Ryu's Epic Screenshot Contest *Order 66: A CWA Movie (As Agen Kolar and 501st Legion Trooper) *YouTube Category:Togrutas Category:Male Characters Category:Blademaster Category:Saber Master Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Champion racer Category:Sentinel Category:Jedi Knight Category:Leader Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Strength Of Many Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Weapon Master Category:Survivors Reborn Category:Exile Battle Class